


Jingle Jangle

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: Kinkbruary 2021 [9]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Kinkbruary (Doctor Who), Nipple Clamps, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: The Doctor finds something interesting. River wants to test it.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Series: Kinkbruary 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139585
Kudos: 32





	Jingle Jangle

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkbruary day 9! Nipple clamps!

"Oo, sweetie, I remember this room!" River grabbed the Doctor by the wrist, and tugged her through the door.

The Doctor tried not to trip on the door jam, and she squinted around. “Oh, this room is still here, then?”

“Why wouldn't this room be here anymore?” River was darting from wall to wall, opening a drawer here, lifting the lid of a box there. 

“You know how she is,” the Doctor said. “Sometimes she gets bored, she shuffles the rooms around, she’ll get rid of one or another, she’ll mix two together.” She wrinkled her nose. “Still remember the time she decided the library and the swimming pool should have been in the same room. That was a pain. Took me _ages_ to dry out all the books, too!”

“She’s never done that to me,” River said distractedly, and then she was pulling something out of a box. It jingled. “Never seen this set before.”

The Doctor came closer, squinting at the little silvery, jingling bundle. “What are those, chip clips?”

River burst out laughing, and she dangled the little chain. “Those are nipple clamps,” she told the Doctor. “I _know_ you’ve got experience with them, I remember you saying you found them boring when I used them on you.” She gave another jingle. “Not this pair, though. The little bells are cute.”

The Doctor leaned forward, squinting at the silver chain. “I don’t recognize ‘em,” she said, “but that doesn’t necessarily mean the TARDIS didn’t just make it. Or pick it up from somewhere. You know what she’s like.”

“Have you done anything with them yet?” River asked. 

“What, those? How can I have done anything with ‘em, if I only just found out about their existence?” The Doctor frowned. “I suppose some future version of me might’ve, in the past. Or maybe I’ve done that, and just forgot. Although I feel like I’d remember somethin’ like… that.”

“Your nipples,” River said, and she was smirking.

The Doctor really needed to stop blushing. She was more than two thousand years old, she was above such petty embarrassments. It was a body part. She had a body. River had a body. 

River _very much_ had a body, and now she was thinking about River’s body, which was, admittedly, a very nice think to think about, but she was getting pinker. 

“Have you done anything with them?” River repeated. 

“I mean, other than have them,” the Doctor said. “And… what you’ve done. So I suppose, yeah, all of the body things I’ve done, other than the obvious body things like breathing and running and metabolizing. And the stuff that you and I have done. The nice stuff.”

“For someone as old as you are, you are _remarkably_ timid, you know that?” River was grinning. “Off with it, then.”

“You need to put a few more nouns in your sentences,” the Doctor said, and she poked River in the arm, gently. “I haven’t the foggiest what you’re talking about half the time.” 

“You’re just not paying attention,” said River. “Off with your shirt, sweetie.”

‘You’re seriously going to -”

“Yes,” River said, before the Doctor could finish her sentence. “Unless you’d rather I didn’t?” She made the bells jingle again.

“I’d… be willing to try,” the Doctor allowed. “Didn’t do much in my last body, though.” She didn’t remember using nipple clamps in her last body, but that body hadn’t been interested in anything of that sort. 

“Every body is different,” River said serenely. “Unless you’re not interested?” 

The Doctor paused, stared up at the ceiling with a thoughtful look. Was she interested? She knew, logically, that she could trust River. And okay, she _was_ curious about what this new body’s… parameters, and really, worst case scenario it would be uncomfortable or boring and she could stop. And had River ever led her wrong?

… Yes, loads of times, but at least they’d gotten it right after that, and really, that was all that mattered, right?

“Okay,” said the Doctor. “I mean. Okay. I’m interested.” She cleared her throat, still flustered, and then she was shrugging out of her coat, letting it fall in a puddle on the floor. She shrugged her braces off, and then she was pulling her shirts off, taking her sports bra with them. 

There was something intensely vulnerable about being here, topless, while River looked her up and down with an appraising expression. Her nipples were getting hard in the cooler air, and her skin was breaking out in prickling goosebumps. 

“Look at you,” River said, and she was smiling, her eyes crinkling at the edges. “This new body of yours really does suit. The bells jingled, and they seemed very loud.

“Is it that different? Being like this, I mean. Me being like this.” The Doctor gestured vaguely at herself.

“I’ve only ever been a woman,” River said, “with the current set up. More or less.” She was fiddling with the nipple clamps, and they jingled merrily. 

“Right,” the Doctor said, and she trailed off. There was an awkward silence, and the Doctor blushed, looking at her feet, looked back at River. “I’m sorry,” she burst out. 

“For what?” River looked confused. 

“I didn’t say it much, the last time we saw each other,” the Doctor said, which was true, but also wasn’t the reason she was saying it. She wasn’t sure why she was saying it. 

“You didn’t,” River agreed. “Are you ready?”

“I’m ready,” said the Doctor. She was, mostly.

The clamps made a little squeaky noise was they were opened, and it was almost drowned out by the sound of the bells. When the one clip pinched her nipple, she hissed. 

“How does it feel?” River was talking remarkably quietly.

“Sharp,” the Doctor said. “Tight. Pinchy.”

“Do you like it?” River tightened the clamp a little tighter.

The Doctor hissed. “I think I do,” she said after a moment. “Do the other one?”

“Bossy,” River scolded, and she jiggled the Doctor’s breast. It sent pain shooting through her breast, but it was an _interesting_ pain, one that made her clit throb and her whole body tensed up. 

“Don’t know how to turn it off,” the Doctor said thickly. “Are you gonna do the other one?”

“Definitely,” River said, and then she just… was. The little clamp tightened around the Doctor’s other nipple, and the both of them seemed to take a deep breath as it jingled.

“Oh,” the Doctor said. “It’s… heavier. That’s interesting.” 

The River took the Doctor’s breasts in both hands, and she jiggled them. The bells jingle-jangled, and the Doctor whimpered in the back of her throat. 

“How does it feel?” River asked. She was almost whispering. 

“It’s a lot,” the Doctor said. “Frankly surprised at how much, honestly. I mean, I knew the science of it, nerve endings, they do their thing, but when they - _mm_...”

River’s mouth was on the Doctor’s, and the little bells were jingling. One of River’s hands was gently tugging at the chain connecting the nipple clamps, and the other was slipping into the Doctor’s trousers. 

The Doctor clutched at River’s shoulders, and she trembled against River, breathing heavily. She shuddered, as River’s clever fingers slithered into her boxers, and then there was a palm against her vulva. She was wet - when had she gotten wet? She whimpered into River’s mouth, and River made a soothing noise, breaking the kiss and pressing their foreheads together. 

“I can feel how much you like it,” River said quietly. “You’re pulsing against me like a star.”

“Am I?” The Doctor mumbled. “A little hard to tell.” 

River gave the chain another tug, and it jingled some more, pulling both of the Doctor’s nipples at the same time. She circled the Doctor’s clit with the pad of her index finger, and the Doctor got up on her toes, then back on her feet. Her trousers were drooping down around her thighs, with her braces down, and the pressure was beginning to build in the pit of her stomach. 

She closed her eyes, and she let the sensations wash over her - the rub of River’s finger, the tug and pull of the clamps, the steamy warmth of River’s breath on her face. She was almost floating a few inches to the left of her body, and that was… odd, but not unpleasant. River’s heart was beating against her chest, and her hearts were trying to keep up.

River gave a tug with one hand and a tweak with the other, and the Doctor sobbed. She gave another, louder sob when River tugged a little harder. “Can you take them off for me?” She gently flicked one nipple clamp, and the Doctor groaned, curling forward. 

“Okay,” the Doctor said. “Okay, I can do that, yeah, I can…” She groaned, as River rubbed a little harder, her hips twitching forward. It made her breasts jiggle, which made the clamps move on her chest some more, and that pain mixed with the intense pleasure River was pulling from her clit. 

The Doctor’s hands were shaking as she carefully undid the clip, unscrewing one, then the other. There was a brief moment of relief, and the Doctor sagged forward.. and then the blood rushed back to her nipples, and she _wailed_ , dropping the whole noisy mess onto the floor as the tingling rushed over her. 

She came, and she didn’t know _how_ , because the sensation was so strange that it left her completely wrung out, her hips still twitching against River’s hand, her chest heaving. Her nipples were tender, and still tingled as they brushed across the front of River’s shirt, and she sighed as River brushed her sweaty hair back.

“So,” River said brightly, withdrawing her finger and wiping it on the Doctor’s trousers, “what d’you think?”

“I think,” the Doctor said, after a moment, “that I need to try that again. I’m not sure.” Another pause. “But… in a moment.” She kissed her wife, and she swallowed down the sound of River’s laughter, which was sweeter than the jingle of the bells.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you have an interest in Kinkbruary? You can find out more about it, including the prompts at https://twitter.com/_zaffrin/status/1352316453232504833
> 
> Also, come find me on twitter, TheseusInTheMaz!
> 
> The "chip clips" conversation may or may not have happened in real life. < <


End file.
